


A little tust

by Ozzywrites



Category: Thomas Sanders, sandersides
Genre: (human Thomas?), Bird Logan, Gen, Human Virgil, I can make this work, I need sleep, I planned out the first couple chapters, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attack, Patton doesn't understand, Patton is a little OOC, Patton keeps on calling Virgil 'the human', Roman acts like a translator, This is kinda angsty, Virgil is a veterinarian, Virgil is just trying to help, Winged Patton, along with tags, and title, bird Roman, can there be slow bun platonic relationships? Patton broke his wings, he doesn't want to for attachments, he's a parrot, hopefully fluff will come soon, neither does Virgil, storyline may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzywrites/pseuds/Ozzywrites
Summary: Patton's mother always told him to stay away from humans."They are sly creatures. That will stop at nothing to get what they want,"But what happens if he crash lands on the doorstep of one that doesn't seem to want anything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty kiddos! I planned this one out! Hopefully nothing will go wrong!

Patton was falling. Pain radiated from his wings when he tried to flap them. Even just to spread them to slow his descent. The wind bit into his flesh. He struggled to breathe in as he fell. Constantly being barrel rolled from his back to his front made concentrating hard. The landing came too soon.

CRACK! The sickening sound was the last thing he heard as darkness claimed him. At least he could see the stars.

\----

The first thing Patton remembered when he woke up was softness of whatever he was laying on. Secondly the darkness in the wherever he was seemed to consume him. Lastly was the pain.

Patton gasped and lifted himself up onto his elbows. He felt every part of his protest as he tried to move to inspect himself.

His wings seemed to be bound to him with fuzzy white material. He tried to flex them and let out a wimped of pain.

A clang of metal sounded beside Patton. He froze.

"Who's there?"

The strange voice made Patton shrink down again, his eyes darting around the dim room.

"Oh, it's just you,"

Patton's eyes caught the cage in the corner of the room, lit only by a sliver of moonlight. Inside he could see a dark figure hopping around.

"Could you keep quiet for like another hour. Virgo had a rough time patching you up and this is the most he has slept in a week."

Patton hadn't wanted to argue with the voice in the dark, besides, he was already feeling extremely exhausted from sitting up. He collapsed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

\----

A blurred red and gold image came into view as Patton's eyes flickered open.

"HELLO!"

Patton scrambled up and backward. His chest heaved as his view came into focus.

In front of him stood a red and gold parrot. It stood out quite nicely against the purple material it stood on. It cocked its head at him as he stared at it.

"It's not nice to stare!" The bird sang," Least, that's what Logan tells me."

It hopped forward until it came to Patton's knees.

"Names Roman, you?"

Patton looked everywhere but the small bird in front of him, taking in the room he was in. It was mostly purples and blacks decorating the small space. A small slot of sunlight streamed through the mostly covered window onto the small white cage that hid in the corner.

"Hey, I as-"

A soft knock cut Roman off. Patton whipped his head towards the sound.

A part of what Patton had thought to be the wall had seemed to peel back. Through the opening ahead popped through. The face had haunting similarities to Patton's own. Sharpen some features, widen the eyes, and add feather decor under the eyes and they could pass for a Harpy. That could only mean that that was a-

"Human!" Patton hissed and pressed himself farther into the corner, ignoring the pain in his bound wings. Thousands of situations and stories circled in his head, none of them ended well for him.

The human in the opening flinched and retreated, leaving the opening open. Patton felt a spark of guilt but quickly pushed it aside.

Roman squawked, "Now that wasn't very nice! He brought you back from the brink of death and this is how you thank him!?"

Patton stared down at the parakeet, the horror stories still playing in his mind, "Humans are selfish. No human does something out of the kindness of their heart." He muttered, repeating the words his mother would tell him whenever he asked why humans hated them. The last part of her warning played in his mind.

'If you ever find yourself with a human, get out. Get out as quick as you can. Do whatever you have to. Leave and never look back.'

"Now, now, no need to stereotype. The humans you might have met before might have been that way," Roman fluttered towards the opening in the wall," but Virgil is anything but that. Now come on, He makes the best food when we have guests!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds he's in not-so-good condition.

Patton stayed in the room staring at the opening in the wall that Roman had flown through. He must have been staring for a while because when Roman came back they had crumbs flecking their feathers.

"You should really get something to eat. Virge made his famous pancakes. Plus he is," Roman hopped onto Patton's knee," uh, kind of freaking out about not being able to change your bandages.

Patton pulled his knees up to his face, which caused Roman to lose balance and topple sideways. 

"Look, I get that you mi- probably have some reason to hate humans but this one is good. Trust me." Roman stood back up."I didn't trust Virgil much when we first met either, but he's a good person."

Patton simply started to trace the patterns of the material he was sitting on. He kept picturing the fear that had flooded the humans face when Patton had hissed. His mother had always said humans where great actors and could fool you into thinking that they were harmless. But Patton had always been a good judge in what was fake and not. The fear the humans face was all too real for his liking.

Roman waddled to Patton's hand and therefore in his line of site. "You don't have to talk to him or anything. Just let him change your bandages and maybe eat some food. And if he tries to hurt you," Roman puffed his chest and raised a crest of feathers," I'll defend you!"

Patton chuckled at the thought of such a small bird going up against something almost 10x their size. Then he winced. Pain raked through his body with every movement. 

When had it gotten hard to breathe? He coughed into his hand. Small drops of blood flecked their hand. That wasn't good. Patton didn't want to end up dead in this humans home so, it seemed the decision of whether or not to go was made for him.

"Okay, I'll go out."

Though even the slightest of movement made him want to double over in pain, Patton quickly stood up and wiped his hand on his side. Roman chirped happily and fluttered onto Patton's shoulder. When Patton froze when the sudden weight was put onto his shoulder Roman look over shyly. "I, uh, I can perch here, right?"

Patton nodded, "Uh, yeah. I just wasn't expecting it. So warn me next time kiddo."

Roman bobbed his head on acknowledgment then paused, "I never did get your name,"

Patton paused, "Patton, my names Patton." He said before he slipped out of the dark room he had woken up in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr- siesieknows


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We met Virgil! Yay!  
> Roman really doesn't want to be a translator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Patton almost walked straight into the human, luckily he had enough time to dodge them. The human froze and just looked at them. Patton stared back, eyes flickering over their small figure.

He began to notice small details that he hadn't before. Like the dark circles under the humans' eyes, or how they seemed to have an affinity for purple. Even their hair was purple, which Patton knew wasn't natural for humans.

Suddenly the human seemed to get their bearings and said something in their native tongue.

"What?" Said Patton, who was definitely not fluid in any human languages. This, in turn, prompted a noise of, what Patton thought to be, confusion in return from the human.

The lack of understanding seemed to hang in the air as the awkward silence stretched on. Luckily Roman stepped in.

"He said 'Hello'," he nodded his head towards Virgil.

"Oh..." Patton awkwardly gave a small wave. The human returned it with a two finger salute. Then more silent standing.

Roman stepped in again as translator, he could tell there was going to be a lot of this and squawked something to the human. The humans' eyes widened and he set off to gather supplies. Patton turned his head to Roman, who was still on his shoulder.

"What did you tell him?"

"Bandages,"

Patton blinked in surprise at the little communication it took, "That's all?"

Roman puffed his chest out and raised his crest in pride, "While Vigil's language is complex and confusing, I have most of it down well enough to get my point across in as few words as possible." He then nudged Patton's ear and pointed with his head towards a bar stool, "Let's sit down over there. It'll probably be the most comfortable for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr- siesieknows


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning Patton's wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a panic attack at the end 
> 
> Tell me if I missed any

The human had completed gathering supplies as Patton sat down on the stool. They approached Patton slowly. Hands palm up, showing off the cotton pads and bandages in one and brown bottle in the other as if they've had practice in caring for skittish creatures.

For all Patton knew the human had cared for creatures like hi- Patton ground his teeth and gouged his fingers (read: claws) in the unexpectedly soft wood of the stool. He couldn't allow himself to think like that. He could not risk forming an attachment.

Patton took a deep breath and looked up. The human had stopped a few feet short of him and was staring at the sizable chunk that had just been removed. Patton smiled sheepishly and removed his fingers from the wood. The human seemed to come out of their shock, Virgil definitely wasn't imagining what those things could do to him if he made a wrong move, and finally, stood behind Patton to take off the bandages.

The human said something and Roman translated, "He's going to take off the bandages, and clean your wings, it might hurt a little,"

This removal of the bandages was the best part. The biding had been tight so the removal allowed his wings to breathe and relaxed Patton immediately. He sighed at the sudden blood rush. However the relaxing was cut short was something cold and wet touched his back.

He arched his back, though the movement hurt him more than the stinging that came from his back. The touch had left him feeling exposed and with a sudden urge to cover himself. Not a pleasant feeling in his present situation. It didn't help that the human kept at it, wiping the wetness around the area of his wings.

The stinging didn't help. It felt as if worms were wiggling underneath his skin and he had to resist the urge to scratch.

The human mumbled something, "He said it might hurt a little," Roman chirped.

When the human was done they stood in front of Patton and carefully held out their hand. Roman motioned for him to take it. The human pulled Patton into a smaller room that had a tub of water and something that reflected them.

When Patton caught himself in the reflection he froze. Nicks and scratches covered his torso. A large gash that lay right underneath his hairline was covered by a large patch. Patton reached up and brushed his fingers lightly across its surface. Then his eyes caught sight of his wings.

They were absolutely broken. They were bent in an unnatural angle, the blue-gray feathers were missing or broken in most places. Blood stained most of the feathers and clotted them together.

They looked so broken Patton doubted he would ever be able to fly again. He might not even be able to keep his wings.

The panic set in before Patton knew what was going on. One moment he was staring at his reflection, imagined get himself without wings, without one of the things that made him who he was. And the next he was rocking himself on the floor as Roman and the human also panicked around him. Though, for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: siesieknows


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hands tear their way through Fix-It fics and theories, "Guess what I survived!"
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings- mention of blood, tail end of a panic attack (possible one in the middle), binding  
> Please tell me if I mised any!
> 
> This chapter kinda switches from Virgils and Romans PoVs randomly (Pattons knocked out for most of it)

"-ut for eight," Roman finished repeating after Virgil for the third time. But Patton still wasn't responding. At least he was still and quiet, instead of rocking on the floor as he cried.

Vigil had placed Patton's clawed hand on his chest and was going through breathing exercises. Though Roman could tell Virgil was clearly freaking out, to the untrained eye Virgil looked as calm as a summers breeze. That's probably what made him such a good veterinarian, his ability to push away his anxiety when it came to helping others. Not that it went away, Virgil just had to deal with it before and/or after a surgery rather than during.

"One more time," Virgil calmly said," in for four, hold for seven, out for eight," Roman repeated it again. 

This went on for another ten minutes before Patton even tried to follow the pattern. It took twenty minutes for Patton to completely calm down, Virgil continuing the pattern with Patton trying his best to follow it. And another ten for them to coax him over to the bath to fully clean his wings.

The rhythmic sponging of warm water and light scrubbing seemed to relax Patton. Though his eyes still remained dull and unfocused Patton seemed to to be coming to. He had stopped shivering and his breathing had gone back to normal.

The bathroom remained quiet throughout the whole thing except for the water dropping back into the tub and Romans occasional murmur of reassurance. 

After Patton's wings were completely clean Virgil patted them dry with a towel. Occasionally Patton would let out a soft whimper of pain and Virgil would temporarily cease.

Then came the binding. Roman warned him it would hurt a lot. That, of course, didn't help to numb the pain. The pain that it caused Patton gorged several scratches on the tiled floor and left Romans and Virgil's ears ringing. Roman was surprised that none of the neighbors came asking what was wrong.

After they finished Vigil pulled back. His hands were shaking. Patton had somehow fallen into a deep sleep. He probably passed out due to pain. Roman just sat on the edge of the tub, gazing into the muddied water. Blue feathers turned black from blood floated by in an almost runic design, once in a while one would go under and not come back up.

"Ro?" A shaky voice said from across the bathroom.

Roman hopped around and tweeted in human," Hello!"

"Can I- well, I know I can ask you anything. But you might not understand what I ask you. So-," Virgil rambled on and Roman took that chance to fly over and land on the ground just in front of him.

"-I barely even remember wher- OW!" Virgil glared at Roman as he rubbed his hand. Roman just shook his head. He wanted to tell Virgil he was reflecting, tell him to get to his question. But he couldn't. 

Despite what he told Patton, he couldn't communicate very well. Sure he could understand Virgil no problem, but he couldn't really tell Virgil that. He could only communicate through the few words and phrases he had picked up through the years. Even then, the human language felt weird and awkward. Definitely not something Roman thoroughly enjoyed. And now that Patton was added into the mix... Well, Roman knew that Virgil would not let Patton leave until his wings were better. He was not going to enjoy the next few weeks(or months, goodness Roman hoped not) of being a translator.

"Breathe."

And Virgil did. A few short breaths in quick succession, not ideal but it seemed to calm him down.

Virgil picked Roman up and cradled them in his hands. He took a deep breath and looked Roman in the eye.

"Do... Do you think I'm going crazy? Like there is a-," a momentary pause to find the right word, as he failed to do so he took the next best word," -THING in my bathroom and I don't even know what it is! It's not a human, I can tell you that for sure! But it's also not a bird! It... It... I... Am I going crazy?"

Roman nuzzled Virgil's hands, trying to reassure him. He chirped out a soft," no," for good measure.

Virgil sighed and tucked Roman close to his chest. He switched to a one-handed hold so he could comb his fingers through Romans feathers. He felt like crying. He couldn't really pinpoint the reason and didn't want to but the urge was there. Not that it would do him good. Just to let out some of his emotions. 

Virgil's eyes swept over the figure lying by the bathtub. The bandages that bound their wings was also wrapped around their chest to keep them in place. Occasionally they would twitch and their talons would scrape against the scratched tile. Virgil wondered if they were cold, considering that they were naked and the tile was pretty cold. Well, nearly naked.

When they had fallen onto Virgils balcony they had a simple tunic made of what seemed to be squirrel pelts. Virgil had prayed that it hadn't been of cultural importance when he had scrapped the bloody thing in favor of getting to the cuts and bruises. After Virgil had gotten all the cuts along their body he had found a pair of shorts that had somehow fit the frame that was much bulkier than his own.

Virgil shifted, deciding that it was time to stop stalling. The creature (goodness he needed something else to call them) needed to sleep somewhere more comfortable and warm than the bathroom floor. Virgil placed Roman on his shoulder and stood up, knees popping from staying in the same position for so long.

Virgil slid his arm around the sleeping form, carefully avoiding the wings, and picked them up. He exited the bathroom and was crossing the living room a knock came from the glass door. Virgil glanced over to see the neighborhood crow balancing on the handle.

The crow always came around and nab nicknacks, especially if they were shiny, that laid around. Virgil once found him looking around in his silverware drawer. After catching the bird he checked the locks of all the doors and found them all locked. Another time he found them in his first aid kit. Same situation.

So Virgil decided to leave a few offerings to the bird in exchange for no more mysterious break-ins. Every few days he would leave something like a button or shiny penny on the railing of the balcony. They were always gone the next day and the crow never found its way back into the apartment.

It seemed Virgil was so caught up in helping the thing in his arms get back to full health he had forgotten to put out an offering. He nodded to Roman to open the door for the other bird, Roman was surprisingly strong and con.d open it by himself. Virgil could find something to get them after he put the bird-hybrid (not using that one again) in bed for more comfortable dreaming.

When Virgil stepped out of his room he expected to see a moderately calm scene maybe the crow rooting around in one place or another. What he stepped out to was not that.

A dark-feathered figure stood with a hand clapped around Romans beak. When the figure caught sight of Virgils movement they lounged. A hand wrapped around his throat and he was slammed against the wall. Dark eyes studied him while a snarl formed on their lips.

"What did you do to him!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to give me ideas for new fics or just want to talk?  
> My Tumblr- siesieknows

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr- siesieknows


End file.
